Explaining to Do
by Two Phantoms
Summary: This is a tag extension for the tag at the end of "Utopia Now".


Disclaimers: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. I have borrowed the characters without the permission of WB & Shoot the Moon. This story  
is for entertainment purposes ONLY, and I do not wish to use this story to profit off of the borrowed characters. This story, however, is copyrighted to the mentioned author.

Author's note: This was written for a Challenge on an SMK site; the prompt line was "And where do you think you're going?" This is a tag extension for the tag at the end of "Utopia Now" written by Robert Bielak. Many thanks to Jan G for beta'ing this for me.

Rating: PG

**Some Explaining to Do**  
_By AmyF_

Lee stared at Amanda's retreating form. Not exactly.' What the hell had she meant by that? Not only that, but he hated being left hanging. He needed answers. Shaking himself out of his stunned state, he made his way quickly down the hallway after her. As soon as he reached her, he gently tapped her on the shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?"

Amanda pushed the elevator button and then turned to look at Lee with a very innocent expression her face. She knew why he had come after her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. It was her turn to leave him guessing. "I'm going home, after all I have a lot of explaining to do."

Lee nodded. "You're darn right you do. What did you mean back there?" He motioned back in the general direction of the bullpen.

"I meant I had some explaining to do to Mother," Amanda raised the picnic basket up slightly. "Do you know how hard it's going to be for me to explain why I have a picnic basket with me and I was gone for twenty-four hours. She's going to give me the third degree and want to know who I was with, and she's going to assume it was with a man, which of course it was, and she's going to want details. Believe me this is going to be very hard to explain. Although I did leave a note, which she said she never got, so now I have to talk to Phillip and Jamie."

Lee put up his hand. "Stop. Don't think that you're going to ramble your way out of this one…" Just then the elevator dinged, the doors opened and Francine stepped out.

Francine took one look at Lee's face and smiled. "Aww, trouble in paradise again?"

Amanda smiled sweetly. "Nope, Francine, no trouble at all." She stepped on to the now empty elevator and then turned back to look at Lee. "You're a spy Lee, so I'll just let you figure the answer out on your own."

Before Lee could respond, the door closed, and he was left with his mouth hanging open.

"Better close that Lee, before some steno clerk decides to come along and close it for you." Francine chuckled as she walked away, heading towards the bullpen.

Lee closed his mouth and thought about replying that he wasn't interested in the steno pool anymore. Suddenly realizing how true that was, he focused his attention on the closed elevator doors instead with a small amount of longing. He was only interested in one woman right now, and normally that idea would send him running for the hills. But this was different, and right now the only thing he was feeling was disappointment mixed with a dose of dissatisfaction.

Were his mixed feelings because Amanda had gotten the last word, or the fact that a small part of him had hoped she'd clarify her comment. Then again, if she had, what would he have wanted her to say? I mean they had almost kissed, and for the first time he hadn't really believed it himself when he told her that it was two people trying to stay warm. Could it be possible that he was starting to develop feelings for Amanda, feelings that were more than friendship? And was it also possible that she might feel the same way?

"Scarecrow!" Billy's voice echoed back down the hallway.

Lee turned away from the doors and made his way towards the bullpen. He'd have to shelve his thoughts for now, but he had a feeling Amanda King would be back in them soon enough, causing him many a sleepless night. He chuckled to himself. Amanda had been causing him sleepless nights for the past two and a half years, only before it was because of her annoying habit of getting in the way. Now, however, he had a feeling that she'd be entering his thoughts in a different, and hopefully, more enjoyable way and he found that he really didn't mind that idea at all. But one thing was for sure, one day very soon, he was going to get a direct answer to her not exactly.'

**End**


End file.
